Lifes Desires
by Orangeblossom07
Summary: A young girl learns her path to her destiny and also finds the family she never had. Some Legomance and AragornArwen romance also. New fifth chapter!
1. Dream

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ana and Sokcx, Nolan owns himself and NRHS is a real school. Tolkien is the master mind of everything else.

Ana sat in her room again wondering why she just didn't kill herself. Her life was horrible. She had been moving from foster home to foster home. This had been the longest and the worst of them all. Knowing exactly what would come at least five times a week didn't help much.

She had tried to be the ideal daughter, but it just wasn't enough. Her "father" would come into her room every night he was able to walk up the steps, to tell her what a horrible girl she was. How she was too fat, not pretty enough, not very popular, not good at school, and definitely not good at cleaning.

She wasn't worth of any love, his or her "mothers", not even her cat Sokcx's love. That's usually the thing that got to her. You see Sokcx was her best friend, that cat had been there for her since she was three. It was also a thing that didn't change in her life, Sokcx would never leave. That was the one thing that all foster homes had to agree on.

Realizing the time Ana quickly got up out of bed and started to get ready for another hellacious day at a stupid school.

Walking to school was one of the good things in her life. The peace and quiet of the park she lived by always calmed her.

Walking up the walkway to the New Richmond High School she took a huge breath in reached the doors, opened one, and slid in letting out the air in one big sigh.

She knew right away it would be a crappy day when she seen her crush Nolan walk by with his latest girlfriend.

Sighing again she walked to her locker, undid the lock, grabbed her biology crap and walked slowly to class.

Sitting through five hours of school was fine but her last two hours were the absolute worst, it was history. It's not she didn't like the class, it's more she couldn't stand that the class was a block class, double the time which means it gets boring after so long.

Sitting down farthest away she could from anyone Ana started to zone out. Not thinking anything of it Ana put her head down and closed her eyes. Experiencing one of the weirdest dreams ever, but not for the first time.

Dream

A dark haired man sat in a study looking out from behind the desk, but not really seeing anything. He was startled when the door opened suddenly. A beautiful lady walked in slightly looking timidly around.

"Father?"

The question came from the lady, spoken quietly.

The dark haired man looked up startled but quickly recovered obviously recognizing her.

"Yes Arwen?" The man asked looking at his daughter with a scrutinizing look intensifying when she started to fidget.

Again the lady Arwen spoke, "Father, Ada, I have a question to ask of you."

The mans face got a more softer look to it before he responded with, "yes and it would be what, my lovely daughter?" "What question do you have for your dear old Ada?"

Smiling slightly he relaxed into the chair only to watch his daughter, who also relaxed slightly walk up to the desk and stand in front of it.

The lady looked nervously around obviously looking for other people. With a satisfied look the lady turned her attention back to her father and clasped her hands together in front of her body, which quickly caught her attention after looking at her father.

The man abruptly stood up and strode around the desk to stand in front of his daughter. With out hesitation he took her face in one hand and lifted it to look at his while his other hand held onto her smaller ones.

Obviously not liking what her saw the man led the lady over to a chair by the fireplace, which was ablaze, and grabbed a chair for himself and sat down directly across from her.

Silence was the only thing heard even though there was no mistaking the turmoil in the air and on the lady's face. Abruptly the lady went out and said, "I want to contact her." "If I can't contact her, then I want to see her Ada, at the least allow that."

Looking up from her hands the lady looked at her father with a look of complete determination. This look however wavered though when a sigh was heard coming from the man.

Now the lady looked panicked, grabbing her fathers hands and looking into his eyes the lady spoke, "Adar, forgive me." "I should have never asked that, please forgive me?" "I'm truly sorry."

The lady looked like she would die if he didn't say yes, silently pleading with her eyes and all.

She looked completely surprised when he smiled at her. Sighing the man looked into his daughters eyes and said, "Arwen there is nothing to forgive." "You have the right to ask of it, and I'm actually shocked it took you so long."

Smiling after saying that the man stood helping his daughter up and taking her arm and putting it in the crook of his he headed towards the door.

Once in the hallway he headed for a secluded place not many were allowed into. A beautiful garden.

End Dream

Awakening with a start at the end of the class, which was announced by a bell. Ana walked slowly to her locker to get her things ready to go to the hell hole she called home.

While walking home Ana contemplated on the dream she had had during class.

It wasn't the first time that she'd had it but this time it was different. Two things different to be exact. One being the fact that she felt like she was being watched and the second being right before she woke up she saw a reflection in the clear water the man and lady had walked up to in the garden, her reflection.

What did all this mean?

A/N: I hope this one is better than the previous first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think, again. I'm so sorry the first one was so bad, I wrote it during school and didn't get it looked at by anyone. Rereading it though made me realize it was a terrible chapter, so I hope this makes more sense and is better.


	2. A Glance

Disclaimer: Nothing new, I don't own anything except Ana, everything else is Tolkiens work.

Elrond sat in his study, remembering what had taken place so many years ago on this date. Remembering it like it had just happened the day before.

Remembering how Elladan and Elrohir came home to the Last Homely House, only to cause havoc running around looking for him and obviously thinking yelling for him would help

After some very loud minutes his door to his study opened and upon looking up he seen his advisor Erestor standing there looking very disturbed, which was unusual since he always had a neutral look on his face.

Erestor obviously realizing he had Elronds attention, looked him right in the eye and said"You must get to the healing quarters immediately." Realizing that Elrond looked slightly confused he began to elaborate.

"It's the Lady Celebrian, she's..."

"Father" Looking up Elrond saw his beloved daughter standing in the door way, looking too concerned for her own good.

Shaking his head ever so slightly to clear it Elrond looked at his daughter closely after getting over the initial shock of being disturbed.

"Yes Arwen" Elrond asked Arwen, looking closely at her.

Arwen having already been nervous started to fidget. Looking up slightly Arwen said"Ada, I have a question to ask of you."

Looking up more Arwen saw her fathers expression soften before answering by saying"yes and the question would be what, my lovely daughter" "What question do you have for your dear old Ada"

Arwen watched her father a moment while he smirked a little and relaxed into his high backed chair. Having always been relaxed when her father was Arwen relaxed slightly and walked to the front of her fathers desk.

Arwen again nervous looked around the room looking to see if they were alone which in fact was true, they were alone. Satisfied, Arwen looked back to her father and clasped her hands in front of her body, which she realized caught her fathers and her own attention.

Elrond abruptly stood up and walked around his desk to stand in front of Arwen. Without hesitation he took bother her hands, which were still clasped together in front of her, in one hand and took her face in the other looking into her eyes.

Taking a quick look at her face Elrond was slightly shocked and although he'd never admit to Arwen he was slightly scared of the look on it. Elrond didn't like the look on her face at all so he turned towards his fireplace and led Arwen to one of the chairs, then turned and grabbed a chair for himself and put it across from Arwens.

Elrond was only met by silence, which he spent cautiously watching Arwens face for anything while also sending silent courage through his presence.

Arwen abruptly said"I want to contact her." "If I can't contact her then I want to see her." "Ada, at the least allow that."

Arwen slowly raised her head up to look at her fathers face, taking her gaze away from her fidgeting hands which were still being held by one of Elronds hands.

When meeting eyes Elrond immediately saw the determination which did not suprise him at all. But it quickly wavered when Elrond sighed.

Arwen taking this the wrong way panicked. Removing one hand from his grasp she grasped Elronds other hand while switching the hold on the other hand so she now was grasping onto both of his hands. Looking into her fathers eyes Arwen said"Adar, forgive me." "I should have never asked that, please forgive me." "I'm truly sorry."

Arwen looked pleadingly into her fathers eyes, willing him to say he forgave her with the will to live.

Arwen was completely taken aback when Elrond smiled at her, not one of his fake smiles he uses on the people in the court, it was one of his true genuine smiles.

Sighing again Elrond looked into Arwens eyes and didn't waver when he said"Arwen, there is nothing to forgive." "You have the right to ask of it, and I'm actually shocked it took so long for you to."

Smiling a true smile again Elrond stood up helping his daughter up as well. Taking her arm into his he placed it onto the crook of his arm as he headed out of the study with his daughter at his side.

Elrond walked to his beloveds garden leading Arwen along.

Arwen was slightly taken aback when her father led them into her mothers garden. Looking at her father with a questioning gaze she asked"Ada, what are we doing in Atars garden"

Elrond answered while walking to a fountain that was surrounded and suprisingly covered by roses of all sorts of colors. He answered with"Arwen, I'm letting you see her like you asked."

With that he started to chant a little bit, sprinkle something into the water and waited with Arwen by the fountain for the water to settle again. When it did Elrond and Arwen stood looking into the fountain watching a display of pictures go by so perfectly clear it was like you were there instead of in the gardens. Watching the fountain it displayed many pictures of a girl not much older than sixteen in mortal years.

She had dark brown hair with blond streaks in it. She had gray eyes almost silver with golden speaks, with some weird looking spectacles on her nose covering her eyes.

She had a defined face, considerately pretty from they seen and actually suprising one of them more than the other she wasn't skinny, she had more of a filled out body.

Elrond could not believe what he was seeing. It was almost like seeing himself and Celebrian put together, this girl had the looks of an elf but with obvious mortal blood in her as well. He couldn't believe that he was actually looking at her with someone else, which told him he wasn't imagining it everytime he did this.

All Arwen could think of was how much she resembled both her Adar and Atar. She then laughed at the sight that had just shown up, it was the girl sleeping through what looked like a history lesson, reminding her of her days with Glorfindel, also of Elladan and Elrohir doing the same.

A/N: Is there anyone reading this? If there are still people please review, I would like to know your thoughts on this story. Flame if you want I don't care, it more less helps me realize if the chapter I wrote is good or not or the story for that matter. Just please if your reading this story, review, say one or two words for all I care.

Thanx,

Orangeblossom


	3. Confusion

Disclaimer: I own nothing like usual. Tolkiens stuff, except Keith Urban and his song, he owns them along with his record company.

Ana was walking to her locker after the last bell of the first day of second semester. Leaving her new favorite class, Band. Not only did she love playing insturments she also loved the view in the class room. Her crush Nolan and his hot friends were in it as well. Ana herself played either the clarinet or the snare drum. Nolan and his friends played percussion.

While walking to her locker she rethought for the thousandth time what she had seen in her dream the week before, the second day to the last of first semester. She was so deep in thought she didn't realize that someone was callering her name until she felt a hand grab one of her arms. Turning she came face to face with one of her best friends Kyliey. Kyliey was going on and on about her crush Pete, one of Nolan's hot friends, and how he kept looking at her and how she was so lucky. But Kyliey didn't notice that Ana wasn't paying attention. When Ana got to her locker and got the lock off she opened it and stared at her posters and pictures hanging in it. She always felt calm and at home when she looked upon the pictures. They were Lord of the Ring posters. She had two really big locker sized posters and two small one page pictures. The big posters were of Elrond, Arwen, Elladan, and Elrohir on one of them, and Galadriel and Celeborn on the other. The smaller pictures were of The Fellowship on one of them, and Aragorn and Legolas on the other.

Staring dreamily like she did everytime, she didn't notice Kyliey had stopped talking and was now looking from the two big posters to her friend and back and forth again and again. Shivering like she always did while doing that, she finally spoke, saying, "I just can't get past how you resemble them all, with every little feature you have, one of them have it too. Expecially Arwen, I wish I could look like her, she's so pretty."

Ana just shrugged her shoulders like she always did, put her books in her locker, grabbed her never ending pile of homework and shut and locked her locker. Ignoring the fact that her friend had made the comparison for like the zillionth time, she was too used to her friends telling her about her good looks, not that she didn't get the hint from the guys at the school, or at the mall. She was considered the girl every guy wanted, but couldn't have.

Ana shook her head from those thoughts turned and walked away with Kyliey and her chatting about what they were doing that weekend. Turning the corner to the front entrance, they ran into their little click and started to talk. Their friend Rylie told them on how she was going to a party and wanted to know if anyone wanted to come with her to drown out their problems. Ana thinking it was a good idea agreed to go with her that friday night to drink and get fucked up.

Ana left Kyliey and Rylie and the rest of the group having to leave to walk to her not so homely house. That's at least what everyone called it, she didn't find it that funny, but everyone who knew what happened on the otherside of the walls, the otherside of the happy family she lived with, thought it fit perfectly.

When she was home and safely double locked in her room, she started to relax. She got out her homework, lying it on her bed, and throwing her side shoulder strapped backpack across her room by her closet. Turned to her bedside table/desk and grabbed her two remotes, her tv remote and her radio remote. Turning on her tv, she went through the channels till she seen something at least appealing. Upon seeing the screen, she perked up a great deal. It was the Lord of the Rings movie, the Fellowship of the Ring. With Galadriel and Celeborn, from the part when the Fellowships welcomed in Lothlorien by the Lord and Lady of the wood.

Feeling less depressed, and not as sad, she went to her bed, laying on her stomach and started her homework. A little ways into her American History homework she started to hear a calm and soothing voice in her head. Shaking it a little thinking it would clear it she tried to ignore it and continued her homework. When she started to loose her patience with the voice she decided to listen to it. The voice was speaking a different language, but it didn't sound all that foreign, like she had heard it before.

Before Ana even realized it, she had put her pen down and was slowly nodding off. Not wanting to fall asleep she started to struggle, trying to fight the inevitable sleep coming to her in waves. Realizing finally that she wasn't able to fight it she started to welcome the soothing way the voice sent waves of calmness to her. Feeling the urge to look around, she turned her head side to side. Not seeing anything she looked straight ahead and stopped at what she saw on the tv. It was Galadriel and Celeborn standing together, looking regal with smiles on their faces, like they knew something. Ana started at the picture on the tv, not remembering that part of the movie, slowly slipping into unconsciousness she just shook her head. Ana went to sleep having the wierd feeling of being watched, and suprising herself she didn't altogether find it disturbing, finding it rather more comforting.

Dream

Ana was watching one of the most beautiful woman she'd seen before in her life, going through some very painful looking contractions, from what she guessed considering the fact that what she was looking at was the woman giving birth, if not, she didn't think she wanted to know what was wrong with her. Her thoughts proved right when the women around the one lady started to tell her to push, and to not hold back.

Ana didn't know how long she was just standing there but she was just so dumbstruck. She'd never seen someone give birth before and it was a bit overwhelming to her conscience. While standing there it seemed though that she was helping because the lady was concentrating on her face, not just looking she was full out concentrating on it. A little unnerved Ana moved into the shadows more.

After the baby was born and the group of women that had helped the lady left, she realized she was alone with the lady. The lady was now holding the baby and feeding, while playing with her little fingers and toes.

Ana too curious caustiously walked to the side of the bed, the woman took notice of her and just smiled a warm smile telling her silently that she was more than welcome. She unconsiously asked the lady what she was going to name the baby. When the lady looked at her with a warm smile on her face she said, "I'm not sure if it fits her yet but I have a feeling it will. I want to name her Ana-Leigh."

Ana was so shocked, no one had ever said that name, she didn't tell anyone that name, she absolutely dispized it. Shocked to oblivion, when the door started to open she slipped into the corner again in the shadows. She turned back to the seen after turning around to try to hold her emotions together. Turning she automaticlly realized who the people were in the room. She turned her face to see Elrond, Arwen, Elladan, and Elrohir in the very room she was in. Making the connection, Ana realized that the lady she had watched was Celebrian.

Now realizing that Elrond and Arwen looked like the two people from her other dream, she put two and two together, Elrond and Arwen were from the other dream. She couldn't believe she could have missed that, they had even said Arwens name. Feeling stupid she didn't realize that she had stepped out of the shadow and was standing next to Arwen feeling an unexplainable pleasure of being at home. She realized her mistake Ana quickly looked at everyone in the room, then took one long glance and smiled at the little bundle. Shocked to find that the face that meet her eyes was so much like hers when she was a baby. Actually smiling at that fact, she started to examine the baby further, upon seeing its ears though, it was too much she screeched when she realized that the baby wasn't normal, it wasn't a human, it was an elf, an immortal baby.

The picture changed then to Galadriel, Celeborn, Aragorn, Arwen, and Elrond. They all were acting like they could actually see her. Justing standing there the two couples holding hands with Elrond standing on his own, just smiling like they were so happy to see her. She jumped when she seen Elrond come closer to her, until he was right in front of her maybe three feet away. She was completly shocked when he just starred into her eyes for a little while until he spoke which slightly shocked Ana. Elrond stood there just starring until he said one word that scared her more than anything in her life, and all it had taken was Elrond to say, "sellen."

End Dream

Ana lifted her self bolt upright, breathing heavily and shaking all over. She didn't know why it irked her to hear him say that, it just seemed like she'd heard it from him before. She didn't like that dream though. They were getting too real, they were starting to really bother her. They were also confussing her more and more, and she didn't need the extra stress they brought into her life.

Realizing finally after a couple of minutes of thinking and yelling at herself silently, that she hadn't finished her homework, so she started to put her weight onto her elbows when she chanced a look at the tv. Seeing how it was a comercial she felt a little more relaxed but still unnerved. She didn't think she could handle watching the movie at the moment so she didn't waste a second to turn off the tv with the remote.

After turning off the tv she turned on her radio, tuning into a country station, she heard one of her favorite songs on, Keith Urbans, Your my better half song.

Returning as much as her attention as she could she concentrated on her homework, which she spent the next hour and a half writing a report, and answering questions from books.

Sighing when she had it all complete, she looked at her clock in her room. It read five in the afternoon, she guessed she had a good half hour before her dad would come home. So she decided to make herself some supper.

Walking down the stairs she silently wondered if her dad was in a good mood or not. After retrieving food from the fridge still thinking on her dads mood she sat on a stool by the counter setting everything on the counter to put together into one big sandwich.

Hearing a car door slam shut, Ana knew she had been in the kitchen too long. Knowing she wouldn't make it back up to her room and to safety she waited for the incounter with her dad, not know that it would be the worst she'd ever had from him.

A/N: Thanx to all of the reviewers. I hope you have figured out everything and haven't gotten confussed. Please Review, I need to know what people think on this story, it helps make writing it easier.

Peace Out  
Orangeblossom


	4. Horror and Answers

Disclaimer: Menothing, TolkienEverything that you recognize!

Ana just stood in the kitchen shaking. She jumped when the front door flung open, a half dead drunken looking man appeared, also known as "dad". He walked into the house and slammed the door so hard that the walls of the house shook.

She watched her "dad" swagger into the kitchen intending on probably grabbing a beer and then sitting in the living room on the couch watching t.v. When he realized that she was in the kitchen with him his face turned bright red with a deadly look in his eyes, and his whole body was shaking with fiery.

He walked right up into her face purposefully breathing on it. When Ana started to cough from the smell, he grabbed her face and said, "you should cover your face when you cough you little slut." Nodding the best she could with his hand on her face, Ana thought he might let her go so she tried to walk around him when he finally had taken his hand off of her face, but not before he shooved it away from him.

He grabbed Ana's arm and pushed her back infront of him saying, "what no welcome from you to your dear old dad?" Ana just looked at him with empty looking eyes, knowing that if she showed any emotions it would mostly be disgust and he would get even worse. He pulled her to him and forced his mouth on hers. Ana just went numb, this wasn't the first time and she knew if she fought it, it would please him all the more. After a few moments his tongue forced its way into her mouth making her shudder in disgust, but what he thought was pleasure. (okay sorry that is just gross)

When he was done kissing her, Ana just looked at his face. He smiled and said, "you've been kissing other people haven't you? I can tell you've become more skilled. So maybe you've done more with these other people. Should we see if you've developed more skill in the other "things" as well?" Ana knew that he was just speaking out loud, even though it was supposed to be to himself, he did that sometimes to see if he could get a reaction out of her. She shuddered underneath her skin so he couldn't see her disgust.

Thank God for phones cause at that time his cell phone had rung. Ana made a mad dash towards the stairs and didn't stop til she was up them and in her room with her double locked door firmly shut, she then went straight for the adjorning bathroom and got the mouthwash and her toothpaste and went to work cleaning her mouth completly clean of any disgusting diseases she could have gotten from the man she calls her dad.

She jumped when something obviously hard slammed against her bedroom door. Knowing that she should try to get away, Ana shut the bathroom door and locked it and opened the window in it. Remembering that she is on the third floor she quickly decided against that option. She cursed under her breath when she heard her bedroom door give way under the pressure of what ever was being thrown at it. She heard someone staggering around in her room obviously looking for her cause she also faintly heard a voice saying, "come out come out where ever you are! I'm not going to hurt you, Daddy just wants to talk to you. He won't hurt you, he just wants to talk to you." Ana almost wanted to laugh at how stupid that sounded, but knew that she was again cornered with no way of getting out.

She almost cried out when the bathroom door swung open to find her "dad" standing there with oneof his friends, obviously the one that had called him. She was grabbed and raised off of the floor, screaming and kicking for her life. She had never had two guys coming at her at once, always just one.

Ana was flung to a corner in her room and she just sat there with her knees tucked up and her chin resting on them, with the two bulky men standing over her. She was caught unaware when a foot slammed into her legs making her cry out and wrap her arms around her legs. She again was caught off guard when a foot came in contact with her side making her fall to her side and try to curl up. For the next what she would say lifetime, but instead fifteen to twenty minutes all that she could feel and see were feet kicking and fists punching every inch of her body.

Ana was realived a little bit when they both backed off of her. She was just barily concious now and knew that she would go unconcious soon if she wasn't given the time to fight it off, trying to find some inner strength from somewhere. So instead of watching the two men she had her eyes closed and concentrating on the pain and also the strength she had somehow found in her, and trying to supress it as best as she could. She whimpered when she was lifted off of the ground and more less thrown onto her bed, not prepared for what came next.

She felt two people sit along side her, on either side. She opened her eyes to see her ceiling, not wanting to look to her side she tried to focus just on the ceiling. Feeling like she was being watched she slowly turned her bruised her face to the side and looked to her left and then her right. Yep, she was right she really didn't want to see or know what they were planning.

She started to struggle when she felt two pairs of hands working on her clothes, trying to get them off. She kicked one of the guys in the crotch but only got punched in the gut for it. When she realized she only had her bra and underwear on she knew it was done, there was nothing for her to do. She closed her eyes and then reopened them to see two men, one her "dad" and the other his friend, both mostly naked. She jumped and wriggled and screamed and did anything she could when she felt hands touching her in the lower regions, also known as her private parts, and started kicking and flinging her arms when she felt pressure there, then when completely numb and lost conciousness when the pressure went inside of her.

Elrond and Arwen were walking in the gardens, discussing nothing in purticular, mostly just injoying eachothers company. Arwen had been taking her time mostly with Elladan and Elrohir since they had just come back from a hunting party.

They were nearing the mirror/fountain they had gone to a couple of days ago and seen the girl. Arwen was enjoying just listening to her father talking mostly and looking around putting in her comments or thoughts when ever she felt necessary or when her father asked her opinion.

After a couple of minutes of silence Arwen turned to ask something of her father but instead turned and nearly screamed at how her father looked. "Ada, are you well? Do you need me to go get someone, you look like your in pain, Ada tell me whats wrong?" Elrond just looked at her and shook his head telling her to stop speaking.

Elrond was concentrating, Arwen could see that, and knew that if he was concentrating this hard that he would later feel the affects, so she led him to a bench and helped him sit and then sat next to him watching him carefully. Waiting for a sign that she should go get help from one of the healers.

Arwen was wondering what he was seeing, she figured out that he probably was having a vision, but what scared her is that she had never seen her father while he was getting one, because he could control the affects they had on him, so he could be having one in front of you and you wouldn't even know it. She could tell he was trying to control it but also almost fearful of what he was seeing.

Arwen was contemplating so hard she didn't realize that Elrond was now looking at her in concern instead of her looking at him with that look. "Arwen, are you okay?" He spoke scaring Arwen to the point where she jumped. Turning she saw her father and he already looked like his normal self, except the little tinge of fear in his eyes.

Arwen being the daughter she was noticed it and immediately felt concern again for her father. "Ada, what happened? Did you just see something? Was it something really bad?" Elrond just said, "Arwen I want you to find your brothers and meet me in my study, okay?" Arwen nodded her head and answered "yes Ada, very well" and then leapt up and went in search of her brothers.

After searching for half an hour by the look of the sun, Arwen had finally found her brothers surrounded by both elleths and ellons at the training fields. Walking up to them she politely poked them on the shoulder and waited for them to turn around. Before they did, Arwen heard them both say, "now now you needn't budge, theres enough for everyon-" by the time they had almost finished that sentence Arwen had grabbed them by the ears (not the top, that would probably kill them or harm them badly) and started to drag them to their fathers study.

When they got to the study and sat down Arwen had finally let go of their ears. Elrond just looked at her and quirked his eyebrow up slightly, Arwen in turn just shrugged her shoulders and got comfortable in the chair she was sitting in, slightly uncomfortable because of the conversation she had the last time she had been in there. She quickly ignored the thoughts of that time and concentrated on what her father was telling them.

Elrond started by telling Elladan and Elrohir about the mirror/fountain statue and about what he and Arwen had seen and then told them what he had seen. "I was just observing, I could do nothing about what I was seeing. i had seen the girl, but she was not alone. She was with two bulky men, and from the begining it looked like she didn't like these two. I was slightly shocked when she called one of them her Adar, but didn't find it strange, until I realized just how frightened she was. Then the image faded and then it was just one of the bulky men and her and they were in what looked like a kitchen area, but the man was forcing himself on the girl. That image then faded again and then it was the two men again but his time they were-" Elrond had to cut off cause he felt a lump form in his throat. He looked to his sons and his daughter and saw the horror their faces showed.

Arwen was the first to speak, "Ada, you mean they" she paused "they were" she turned her head to hide the tears and the disgust that was on her face. Elladan and Elrohir didn't know who exactly this girl was but from the reaction of their sister and their Ada they knew that it was horrible, they couldn't believe someone would take advantage of even having a child let alone harming it. They also felt a lump in their throats but hid it better than their father had.

Elrond then went on, "yes, Arwen, I believe you know, and by the looks of Elladan and Elrohir so I will continue. Arwen I had that look on my face because I was at first shocked that I couldn't control the images and then because I felt her pain. It was heart wrenching pain. I can not believe someone would do that to their child, it's just heart breaking to think about."

Arwen gasped at that explination, hurting for the girl and her father for having to go through that, thinking both were alone. But was shocked with the next information her father had to tell them.

Elrond looked at his children, then began again, "I don't believe that it had been just a vision, I believe that, that was exactly what was happening to the girl. I believe this because I tried to lend some strength and somehow, she was taking it unsure at first but then after a second or two, she was very thankful for it. I also haven't told you all of it, before they, well you know, they had beaten her up. She was kicked, punched, slapped, pinched, you name it they had done it to her. I believe that you three may also feel her pain, or her suffering. If you do please lend her some of your strength, she needs it a little more than we do right now, do you agree to this?"

All three of his children nodded their heads agreeing without even thinking about it, knowing if their Ada was asking it of them that they must at least try. Elrond then dismissed them and then went to find his advisors Erestor or Glorfindel, to tell them that he had a vision and that he would need to take a little rest to recover his full strength, also wondering if since the girl would show up in his elvish dreams, and maybe see his mela and see if she could help him with the problems he was facing.

Dream

Elrond was in a meadow type place, and he wasn't alone. Celebrian was standing infront of him, looking as she did when she had left for the Undying Lands. She had a big smile on her face when he appeared infront of him. The first the two did was kiss and hug. They both looked to the side when they heard someone gasp for air.

Turning Elrond came face to face with the girl from his vision and the mirror. Celebrian just smiled and walked over to her and spoke something in her ear, her half pointed ear. Elrond knew then what she was at least. He just didn't think it could have been possible. Celebrian came back over walking hand in hand with the girl. She stood in front of Elrond with the girl in front of her, then said, "Elrond, mela, I'd like you to meet Ana-Leigh Half-Elven. Aye, Half-Elven, mela I'd like you to meet our second daughter.

Elrond didn't know what to say, he was too shocked. They had all thought that she was dead, she had disappeared when her mother and the guards had left for their trip to Lothlorien, Celebrian had come back with Elladan and Elrohir and had to tell him that their child had disappeared after the attack.

Celebrian seen the look on his face and spoke, "mela, why do you think you could see her in the mirror, why do you think you got that vision of her, why do you think you felt her pain? You know as well as I that parents have special connections with their children that no barriers can break. Thats why you could see what was happening and thats also why you could give her your strength. She is your child."

Elrond looked at her and then at Celebrian, there was a definete resemblance. He looked into Celebrians eyes and asked, "how, how did she live?" Celebrian shook her head and said, "not even I could answer that." They both looked at the girl Ana then.

Ana had just stood there, she had woken up and seen two people kissing, she turned to leave but then seen the males face, it was Elrond. She gasped, which had told the two that she was there. The lady walked towards her and told her quietly, "I have been waiting a while to finally see you again. Do you trust me?" Ana looked up at her eyes and nodded slightly, the lady obviously saw her do it cause then she said, "Ana, I have someone that I would like you to meet is that okay?" Ana again just nodded slightly. She was then led to Elrond hand in hand with the lady.

She was shocked to hear her name put together with Half-Elven, she had never heard anyone say it before, but to her it sounded right. She looked at the two infront of her when they looked at her. Ana stepped to the side so they were on either side of her and asked quietly, "how did I get here, and who are you?"

Elrond smiled and so did Celebrian, Elrond because she sounded just like her mother, Celebrian because of how much she reminded her of Elrond and her children, suprisingly they both also saw Galadriel, Celebrians mother in her. Elrond took the initiative and said, "Ana" he had to stop he couldn't help the lump in his throat and the tears in his eyes, he tried again, "Ana, I am your Adar, my name is Elrond Peredhil, Lord of Rivendell, or Imladris if you prefer. This here, pointing to Celebrian, is your Atara, her name is Celebrian, daughter of the Lord and Lady of the Woods."

Ana just kind of looked on with amazment, she knew exactly what Adar and Atara meant, they were her Father and Mother. She couldn't help what happened next she fainted which really brought her back to her world.

Celebrian turned to Elrond and said, "mela, she will be coming to you soon, do not tell Arwen, Elladan or Elrohir about her, they will find out over time who she is. Now please tell me how are those three?" Elrond smiled and answered, "well I haven't told them exactly who she is, but Arwen does know, she figured it out on her own, that she was alive, I don't know how but she just did, she knew before I even had thought even had time to cross my mind. For your informatin though, our sons are still causing havoc where ever they are and Arwen is still the object of most of their pranks. They have also been hunting a lot, as you already know. Arwen is still the same as she always has been, very beautiful, many people have asked to court her but of course I disagree, she is the perceptive child as we already knew, also acting like the older of the three instead of the youngest."

Celebrian smiled knowing he had to leave soon so he could get back to his duties so she said, "Elrond now don't tell me your going to stay here forever with me instead of running Imladris. You must get back, you know we will see eachother again. Good bye Melamin."

Elrond smiled again and then kissed her one last time and then watched her disappear before he woke himself up from the dream.

End Dream

Elrond woke to his three children looking at him strangely. He looked around the room he was in and smiled. He had fallen asleep in his study, not even sure if he had found either Erestor or Glorfindel. Arwen smiled at him and then grabbed her brothers and left her father alone to his thoughts. She had seen his eyes when he had awaken and knew he had dreamed of him and her mother meeting, not knowing that that was not the only thing that had him truly smiling again.

A/N:  
Thanx to all of you lovely readers, and to those also who review. I'd love more input for this story, but I guess I can live with what I have now, even though I'd be really happy if you all would review, one word is good enough for me.  
Orangeblossom


	5. We're Where?

**Disclaimer**: Everything you recognize is not mine, but everything you don't recognize are mine, see, shows off pictures of everyone

**A/N**:L Just to warn you I just rewrote chapter five so a lot of it will be the same, but there are some slight changes. Another A/N at the bottom!

_Chapter 5 **We're Where?**_

Ana woke up to feeling pain all over her body. She opened her eyes slowly almost fearing what she would see. She breathed deeply and felt the pain of atleast two broken ribs, before letting it all out in one big heartbreaking sigh. She slowly tried to lift her self up enough to sit but ended up breathing even deeper when she felt the flame of pain that came with sitting. Letting her self fall back Ana knew she was going to have to get up somehow to get to school. She just laid there for a couple of minutes trying to figure out a good plan. She finally figured on keeping in mind something that would hold her attention and see if she could balance or maintain keeping the pain from all but over powering her body.

So Ana thought of the first thing that came to mind. What she thought of who she meet in what she thought was a dream but what she would later realize was very much reality. So Ana pulled herself first into a sitting position on her bed, with the image of Elrond and Celebrian and what they had to tell her, not that she believed it was real, she just figured that she was seeing a good couple, who happened to be parents of a happy and close knit family. When she sat up she realized that she didn't feel the pain as much and also realized she had found some extra strength from deep inside her very being.

Ana again took a big breath and slowly stood up. Letting her legs get used to her bodies weight, she could see other images coming into her minds eye, but these pictures were of who she knew as Arwen with three males, two no doubt being twins and the third she could figure out easily as a younger version of Aragorn, or Estel, all four of them were just standing there with smiles on there faces. Ana drew her mind away from those pictures thinking that her mind was playing a mind game with her and silently told her head to stop drawing conclusions that have no reality in it.

Taking as deep of a breath as she dared without it hurting her to the point of wanting to double over Ana slowly went to get ready for school, figuring that since it was friday she had the weekend to let her body fully heal and would just have to somehow get out of her physical education class for the day with the excuse she didn't feel well.

Finally done with getting ready Ana stole a deep breath, winced, and then inched out of her bedroom looking both ways to see if it was safe. Stealing down the stairs she did the same until she seen her 'dad' and his friend out cold in the living room. Ana knew that her father would be pissed at not being awakened but not wanting to feel his wraith right now Ana just left them be and figured he'd get back at her on monday since she wouldn't be home till that day after school.

Ana was walking into the school when Rylie and Kyliey came walking up and both just took one look at her and had a pretty good idea of what had went on. So Rylie asked Ana, "so do you still want to go to the party tonight and drown out our many sorrows?"

Ana nodded her head and immediately replied, "of course I'm going, what else am I going to do on a friday night?" Rylie didn't have to think about the answer to that, and neither did Kyliey.

Kyliey shocking them all, even herself, quickly added, "I'm coming too. I need to be there for you both, you know for moral support and also of course being the designated driver. Also don't forget we're going to the 'secret place' tonight so I will need to drive so no slipping drinks."

Ana and Rylie looked slightly glummy at not being able to slip her a couple of drinks, but quickly realised they were all going camping and that they were going to be in the forest with the trees and the animals the entire weekend. Ana and Rylie perked up more when they also realised they had time to actually go out there, and a ride, because they both don't have their liscence so they couldn't go out to the place unless they had a ride from one of their friends, being the two youngest of their group of friends.

Ana on a little happier note went to her locker to get her books out and nearly had a heart attack when someone came up behind her and wrapped their arms around her waist and put a sloppy kiss on her cheek which she hastily went to wipe off. Turning around she shoved her friend Tyler away from her and kept on rubbing her cheek which she knew had at least three noticable bruises, and quickly realized she wasn't the only one, because Tyler had taken one look and then drew her into a big hug and told her that if she ever needed to talk that he was there, and that if she needed or wanted him to, Brian (a friend of theirs) and himself would go and beat her dad up.

Ana knowing that would only make things worse told him not to worry and that she was going to get out of there soon enough. Tyler took that as about as encouraging as a person running behind you with a paddle when your trying to run as fast as you can during the mile run.

Ana turned back to her locker and grabbed her books she needed for class just as the first bell rang sounding that they had five minutes to get to their respected classes. Ana made her way to her first class and lasted through out the rest of the day putting up with the staring at her bruises and people whispering when she limped by trying not to notice it all.

After school Ana stayed at her locker with her bag ready and in her hands, waiting for Rylie and Kyliey to get to her locker so they could all go to the Bean Bag to get some coffee and hang out there for a little while, and then make their way towards Tylers house to chat and play some PS2.

At about six-thirty the three of them and then a group of some other friends all got into the cars and drove to the party and were nearly able to stand by the end of the second hour of being there. Ana knew for a fact that she was done after she stood up and seen someone that was actully sitting in a chair look like they were on their own little spinning ride, which she knew meant a big hang over to come.

Ana went to find Kyliey and ask her if she was ready to go but just couldn't get her legs to work. Sitting back down with a thud she closed her eyes and got that wierd feeling of being watched which she got before she saw either, Elrond, Celebrian, and or Arwen. With her eyes closed she could see the two males that were for surely twins in her minds eye. They looked like they were shocked, but at the same time that they seemed to relax, she felt an odd connection to them which then turned into a wave of strength going into her body.

Feeling way to confused to be good for a person who's drunk she just kind of looked at them with puzzlement which turned into a frown when they started to laugh, seemingly at her which she didn't like so she quickly opened her eyes and felt a little more sure that she could get up now with the much needed strength added to her body.

After a half hour she finally had found Kyliey and Rylie and they were now all in the car heading towards their secret place, which really isn't that much of a secret since their entire group of friends know where it is.

Upon arriving they all managed to get out of the car without major problems but then it just got too complicated with a tangle of limbs, which ended with Rylie out cold on the ground by her door. Ana and Kyliey grabbed the sleeping bags and then went and dragged Rylie to one as best they could, which it ended up being mostly Kyliey because Ana was too drunk to even walk well on her own much less help drag someone else.

After they had Rylie in a sleeping bag they started a fire and just sat around it while they listened to the sounds of the forest around them mixed in with an occasional snore, which happened to be very loud, from Rylie.

Ana in the wee hours of the morning felt the hang over coming so she went and grabbed a couple of asprin and quickly swallowed them while getting a few ready for Rylie when she decided to get up. Walking around the camping ground she found that her body was still very sore but she knew that if she kept moving, her muscles and her bruises would stop aching as bad as they were presently.

Finally a little while later all three were up and acting as normal as two hung over teenagers with a third teenage guardian could. They all sat around the fire thinking on what to pack for the next camping site, deciding on as much as they could carry they loaded everything else into the car and took to hiking up the path to the hidden stables.

Once finally in the stables, which happened to be on land owned by Kyliey's parents, they all went and ready'd their own horses, which they worked for one summer to buy. Finally out on the paths and traveling at a fast canter they all started to relax, no one said anything and they just enjoyed the sounds of the forest.

Ana being the only one with an almost completely silent horse was listening to things happening around them when her horse spooked, which ended up spooking the other horses which ended with the girls all sitting on their butts on the ground grumbling after the horses that had just disserted them on a path they had never taken before.

Kyliey being the oldest immediatly took charge telling Ana and Rylie that they should try to track their horses down by the prints from their hooves.

Ana looked around and finally found a track and followed it followed closely behind by the other two. Ana paused along the way thinking she had heard something but passed it off as being the two behind her, turning around she went to tell the other two to be quiet but they had also paused obviously hearing the same thing. Ana looked at them with her eyes going wider as the distinct sound of heavy foot falls came to their ears, acting immediatly Ana put a finger to her lips and pointed to trees and gestured for them to climb them as quietly as possible.

Once they were all in a tree and easily discernable by the others they silently watched the path below them knowing that if they had to they would have to get their weapons out and fight with what they knew.

Ana being the only person who could actually shoot an arrow got her bow ready with an arrow noched and ready to shoot it if necessary.

She gasped when she saw what she believed to be a party of ten orcs run under her tree, she heard gasps from the others to know she was not the only one to see them. Ana looked up and looked at Rylie first and then Kyliey and then back to the ground having that wierd feeling of being watched again. Without realizing it she had closed her eyes and was drawing strength from inside her soul again, and coming up with a picture of the twins, which she now realized were Elladan and Elrohir, and Elrond sitting in what looked like a library and talking to another two males in which she didn't know.

Opening her eyes Ana looked down and strained her eyes to see where the group of orcs had gone and not seeing them Ana and the other two climbed back down the trees and started to look for their horses again as silently as humanly possible.

Finally finding their horses near a brook they quickly got on to the horses bare back silently wondering where the saddles had gone, and started on the path that was infront of them instead of behind them not wanting to face those hideous orc like things.

A little over and hour after starting the new trail they heard some people arguing a little loud, but obviously they were trying to keep it down because right after the girls heard the arguing they came to a clearing where a good sized group of people were sitting in a circle obviously taking a break from traveling.

Ana not knowing who they were grabbed her bow and noched an arrow to it again ready to shoot anything that was a threat.

They were finally realized after a couple of minutes of just watching the people argue and talk amongst themselves. It turned to complete silence when everyone realized there were strangers on horses in there camp site.

Someone seeing this went and ran into the forest looking like they were running away from a fight with a person behind him trying to kill him.

While that was happening everyone all kind of packed into a tight little group watching the girls nervously wondering why three girls were traveling seemingly on their own and suspicious of who they were and why the one on the biggest horse out of the three had a bow with an arrow noched and ready to shoot at anything. Seemingly they all realized the bow at the sametime and all went and grabbed their swords or bows and had them in a place easy to reach or some even had them out and ready to fight.

Ana was becoming really nervous and jumped when all of a sudden there was a noise behind the crowd of three people moving to the front without really showing who they were. When they were finally in the front of the crowd the other people kind of all took a couple of steps back but were still more than ready to fight if need came to it.

Ana looked at the three people and realized that two of them were identical twins and also the ones from her images in her mind which she had earlier came to the conclusion were Elladan and Elrohir sons of Lord Elrond of Imladris, and looking at the third person she knew immediately that it was Aragorn considering they were she finally realized in a company of elves.

Ana turned to the other two girls and saw that they were both shaking and looked like they were ready to bolt. When Ana realized that their eyes just kept on getting bigger she knew that the three, or the two were coming closer. Shutting her eyes she turned her head and then reopened her eyes to see the twins about three feet from her horse with arrows pointed at her.

They spoke something in elvish she didn't quite understand so she shook her head and asked, "what did you just say, I don't know much of elvish?" as she looked at them from atop her horse she knew that they were somewhat suprised at how she had spoken plainly to them, and she also guessed that it quirked them that three mortals would speak so freely without saying my lord or something like that.

She jumped when the slightly taller one stepped toward them and said, "we asked you who you are and what you are doing on the borders of Imladris? But before you speak get off of your horses so we don't have to cran our necks to see you!"

Ana quickly swung off of her horse and stepped closer to who she believed to be Elladan and quickly looked behind her to see Kyliey and Rylie getting down from their horses with a little more trouble which brought out a couple of chuckles from the group of elves in front of them. Ana quickly looked at them and glared with a look that said you going to keep laughing cause if you do I won't be responsible for what happens, which quickly shut up the ones chuckling.

Ana then turned her attention to the twins in front of her and said, "my friends with me here are Kim (pointing to Kyliey), and Randi (pointing to Rylie), and I'm Leigh, and did you say we are on the borders of Imladris?" At their nod Ana drew a deep breath and cursed under her breath causing a raised eyebrow from both twins and the younger Aragorn. Ana looking sheepish looked up and met eyes that looked so much like her own that it scared her.

Stepping back and respectfully she asked, "and what would be your names milords?"

Again Ana got a quirked eyebrow and then a slightly hesitant smile from the slightly taller one, "my name is Lord Elladan, this over here is Lord Elrohir (pointing to Elrohir), and this is our little brother Estel (pointing to Aragorn), and I would still like to know why you are here? Also I must tell you that you are not able to leave our company now, I must take you to my Adar, Lord Elrond, to see what he says about you and the silent ones behind you."

Ana nodded knowing that the fact that she had to meet the guy who says he's her father in her dreams was inevidiable. She looked at him and said, "well to tell you the truth I don't know why we are here milord." Turning she walked back the steps it took to come up to Kyliey and Rylie and told them what was to happen to them. Finally after a little argument they all walked towards Elladan and just kind of waited for him to tell them what to do.

Elladan and his two brothers had been discussing diplomatic and personal stuff inside the tent when a messenger that had been with the hunting party they had just started on had tapped on the flaps of the tent and called out, "My Lord Elladan, Lord Elrohir, Estel you may want to come and see this, there are strangers in the camp site. Elladan thinking that was kind of wierd since there were no known about visits from friends of Imladris, he quickly got up and left the tent with Elrohir and Estel behind him following at a slower pace.

Elladan pushed through the crowd and stopped in the front of the group and heard Elrohir and Estel step up behind him and also heard the distinct footsteps of elves stepping back leaving space between them and their Lords for the diplomatic discussion that was to happen, which would be some what more private with less ears able to hear the conversation. Elladan knew for a fact that at least Elrohir and Estel were holding bows and had them ready to shoot the girls if something went wrong.

Elladan stepped closer to the girl on the biggest horse of the three and started asking questions in elvish, his native tongue. When getting a slightly confused look he sighed to himself and looked back up at the girl. Thinking about how old she must be, maybe 16 mortal years, around the same age as the Ana girl that his father had told Arwen, Elrohir, and himself about.

He was shaken out of his revory when the girl spoke, "what did you say, I don't know much of elvish?" Elladan tried to look neutral but it startled him when she spoke so plainly to him, she obviously knew he was one of the people incharge of the hunting party cause she did not speak to anyone but him, but it was still shocking to hear a mortal say that to him.

He answered with, "we asked who you are and what you are doing on the borders of Imladris? But before you speak get off of you r horses so we don't have to cran out necks to see you!" Elladan was slightly shocked at how demanding and how much that little speech made him look to be a very demanding and inconsiderate person.

He was again shocked when the girl got down as graceful as an elf would have and then almost started chuckling at the way the other girls were trying to get down from their horses.

The girl turned her head around to look at her companions and quickly turned her head back around and gave the crowd, which had some elves in it that had started chuckling and quickly stared them down with the look that said if you keep that up I'm not responsible for what happens look that his friend Legolas and Estel both can do well, also his father could do it also but he hadn't seen that one for at least a couple months.

The girl turned her attention back to Elladan and then said, "my friends here are Kim (pointing to the one with dark brown hair which was longer than the other girls), and Randi (pointing to the girl who had short hair with what it looked like dark brown with golden highlights and also some red) and I'm Leigh, and did you say we are on the borders of Imladris?"

After he had nodded to the question she had asked he heard a silent "shit" come out with her breath out. Elladan raised an eyebrow like his father does to him and his brothers and guessed that his brothers had done the same because she raised her head from looking at the ground and gave them a sheepish look. Elladan almost gasped in shock when her eyes met his and he was staring at eyes the same color as his brother, sister, father and mother. A deep gray blue, but hers had just a little bit of golden in it which made it look like her eyes were silver with a golden outlining color. Studying her closer he seen she had light brown hair and a fair complexion much like himself and the rest of his family.

He silently cursed when he jumped slightly when she spoke asking, "and what would be your names milords?" Looking at her again he seen she had taken a step back out of respect and silently waited for the answer to her question.

Looking at her he raised his eyebrow again and then smiled hesitantly, thinking if he should give out there names, but decided finally he should. "My name is Lord Elladan, this over here is Lord Elrohir (pointing at Elrohir) and this over here is out little brother Estel (pointing to Aragorn), and I would still like to know why you are here? Also I must tell you that you are not able to leave our company now, I must take you to my Adar, Lord Elrond, to see what he says about you and the silent ones behind you."

The girl Leigh nodded her head and then looked like she was thinking about something and then came out of it saying, "well to tell you the truth I don't know why we are here milord!" So we didn't understand how they could not know why they would be here but didn't question it. Elladan watched Leigh turn around and walk to her friends, they argued a little bit then they all walked back to Elladan and just stood there waiting for instructions.

Elrohir walked up at that moment putting away his bow, and said, " please let one of our stable boys take a look at your horses and feed them and then put them with our horses to help keep them company, but thats only if you all don't mind of course."

Leigh looked to Elrohir and nodded her consent then said, "hannon le Elrohir", which shocked us all that she knew at least some elvish.

That night they all ate silently until Leigh walked up to Elladan and said, "My Lord can I have a moment to speak with you and Lord Elrohir and if Lord Estel might want to hear this also." Elladan nodded and with her tagging along behind him he went got his brothers and they all went into Elladan and Elrohirs tent to speak. Elladan nodded to Leigh and she spoke saying, "Milords I'm very sorry to bother you but I just remembered that before we came upon you my friends and I saw a group of orcs, I believe if I counted right that there was only ten but they could have very well been a group of scouts grouping together to meet with their leader, which is why I thought of telling all of you." Elladan nodded and thanked her and she left them to talk through most of the night.

Ana and Rylie were talking while they were sitting by the fire and were more less remembering memories they had from when they were younger, when Elrohir walked up and sat right next to Ana. Ana slightly nervous sent an alarming look to Rylie who just stood and walked away leaving them two alone. Ana turned to Elrohir looked into his eyes which were looking into hers and said, "My Lord" and then she was speechless he wasn't looking at her eyes anymore he was looking at the bruises on her face.

Elrohir looked back into her eyes and said, "I'm sorry but I had to know if you needed to be tended. I mean you were limping and you seem so broken when you walk, I had to know if you needed help."

Ana nodded her head looked away and then looked back at him and they made eye contact and she admited, "yes My Lord, I believe that I may need to be tended to but I can wait until we are in Rivendell for a healer." Ana seen his head shake and she knew that if she didn't get him to agree they would have to wait awhile to leave the camp cause she would most likely have to take a herb to make her sleep while he worked on her.

So she said, "listen Lord Elrohir, if we were to tend to me here then we would leave only later then we would if we waited. I promise that when we get to Imladris you can bring me straight to the healers. Deal?"

Elrohir seemed to think about it for a minute then smiled and said, "deal."

Ana after that went to bed and woke up the next morning quite early to find Estel standing over her with Elrohir next to him with a bucket of what looked like water ready to splash it on her. Ana screeched and jumped as fast as she could to get out of the blankets she was provided with and then nearly passed out from the pain from the ordeal that had happened to her.

Elrohir seeing this quickly caught her and eased her to the ground and started to ask a whole bunch of questions that she didn't catch. Finally Ana sat up by herself and then stood and went to ready her horse along with her friends and didn't speak to either Estel or Elrohir until mid-day when they arrived in Imladris.

Ana was in the middle of the company surrounded by the elves that looked like warriors. Getting really bored she decided that she wanted to talk to someone so she sped up and ended up trotting next to Kyliey. Ana and Kyliey talked for most of the time and eventually Rylie entered the conversation. What they didn't know was that there were three people who were listening intently on what they were talking about.

Ana was starting to get annoyed with Kyliey when she finally had seen the gates to Imladris, turning to Kyliey who was busy mentioning all of the ways that Ana looked like the Lords Elladan and Elrohir, Ana said, "Kim would you stop saying that, we know I don't have a family, but would you stop putting me into a family that I am apart of in your dreams!"

Kyliey went right back and said to her mistake, "Ana shut up, it's not me who's been dreaming about the Peredhil family. And you might want to think more about who's dream it would be to have a perfect family instead of one that treats you like shit."

Ana turned her head away so they wouldn't see the tears and slowly fell behind Kyliey and Rylie who went on talking like they hadn't said a thing.

While passing through the gates Ana couldn't help but look in fascination. She really couldn't decide on what color the gate was made of, it looked silver in certain places, and gold in others.

After passing the gates the company rode down a type of road towards a big castle like palace, which Ana knew right away was Lord Elronds home. Fascinated Ana kept turning her head from the left to the right and then back again, taking in the houses and the many gardens, and waterfalls. But all Ana could think of was how much she would enjoy this place, if they were welcomed, that was.

After the party had all stopped and everyone started to dismount, Ana jumped off her horse like all of the other elves did and watched to now her own amusment when Kyliey tried to get off her horse like them and got tangled with something and ended up on her butt, while Rylie at least managed not to fall.

She quit chuckling when Estel walked towards her with a big smile on his face and said, "now you warned us just yesterday and here you are today laughing yourself, tisk, tisk." and then he walked away with an even bigger smile.

Ana had the impulse to stick her tongue out which she did until he turned around smiled, and then smiled at someone past her and then walked away. Wondering what was behind her Ana slowly turned around to be face to face with not only Elladan and Elrohir, but also Arwen, Elrond and the two people from the library image.

Instinctively Ana put her tongue back into her mouth and blushed looking towards the ground.

Then Ana looked back up in recognition and gasped and backed up a couple of steps. At that moment Kyliey and Rylie walked up and just kind of stared back in forth from Elrond and the group to Ana and back and forth again and again. Elrond had a huge smile on his face but quickly turned it into a neutral face when Elladan and Elrohir looked at him.

Elrond then said, "I believe we all need to talk, so let us all go to my study. If you would like you two (Kylie and Rylie) may come as well, now I must be going and I will leave Arwen, iell nin, to lead you to my study, come ion nin, Erestor, Glorfindel, I believe that they are able to work together long enough not to get lost with Arwen." and with that Arwen was the only one left with the three girls.

Arwen after a moment of staring at Ana said, "come now, Adar would like us to be on time, but we must find Estel before we go, he needs to be there as well to hear this news. Come!" With that Arwen turned and walked towards where Estel had gone with the girls following her.

After they had found Estel, the four females and one male made their way through the maze of what would be considered a palace. Ana was having so much fun taking all of the beauty in that she wasn't watching where she was going and ran into someone when they turned a corner.

Ana after standing up and wincing concentrated on getting rid of the pain and then looked up at the person she had hit. Feeling immediatly stupid she stared at who she guessed was Legolas Greenleaf, until Arwen hurried back grabbed Ana's arm and pulled her away while Ana kept eye contact with the ellon.

Turning back towards Arwen she realized she must have really fallen behind because by the time they had reached what she believed to be the study Kyliey and Rylie had both been seated in comfortable chairs.

Ana stood next to Elrond who had told her to stand in front of the 'U' like structure they had made with chairs. Ana stood stock still until evryones eyes were off of her when Elrond beside her caught there attention by telling them a story that they all seemed to remember, besides Kyliey and Rylie at least.

He began with, "I know you are all wondering what this is about. I do believe that you remember the story that was told to many children, when they were younger of your mother and the daughter she never had, right?" At everyones nod he continued. "Good now I want you to please keep that in mind. Now you all also remember the fateful day of the tragidy of what happened to your Atara, and with that since the facts actually fit I will stop trying to explain, for it looks as if I have just confused you more."

After Elrond said that, he turned and turned Ana so she was facing him and lifted her face to where their eyes met and Elrond spoke so softly everyone strained to hear what he had to say, it shocked them all when he said, "iell nin" Ana heard a collection of gasps from where Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel sat and confused voices asking what does that mean, we don't know elvish, from Kyliey and Rylie who looked as confused as they sounded. Then everyone turned to see them astounded after Arwen had whispered it into their ears, their mouths hanging open.

Elrond turned back to Ana and smiled a true smile that warmed all of the peoples hearts that were in that room, they were all shocked to see Elrond and Ana seemingly talking to eachother through minds until Elrond had a tear trickle down his face and Ana reached up and wiped it away with her thumb.

All Ana could think of to say was, "Oh Ada"

Then all she could do was smile and cry when her Adar took her into his arms and hugged her as hard as he could since he had also seen the bruises and the limp, and whispered, "welcome home iell nin, welcome home!"

**A/N**: I would like to tell you all that I am thankful to all who have reviewed to this story. I would like to thank personally both Misao Queen of Iceland, and princess cythera for pointing out some big mistakes I had made (Hey, no ones perfect!).

Also thank yous go out to BregoBeauty, Myri78, Christiana Anderson, writin4fun15, and the many anonymous people for reading and reviewing.

Now please don't forget to review for this chapter, I love to hear what people think of my story, and trust me this is getting hard so I need input! I also need to know if you like it!

Thanx,

Orangeblossom


	6. Healing

_Disclaimer: I own nothing...as usual. Everything is Tolkiens unless you don't recognize it, then its mine._

**Chapter 6: Healing**

Ana was quickly overwhelmed by her newly found family. She was caught in the arms of both her sister and her brothers. Them all saying how happy they are that she had come back to them. Elrond standing in the background just glorifying in the feeling of having his family complete as it could be, without his love with them.

Ana after a few minutes of being squeezed to death was feeling the effects on her wounds and was starting to feel light headed and sore all over. Elrond being her father and one of the greatest healers on Middle Earth immediately saw the signs and pried his children away from his youngest and escorted her to her quarters; which had been prepared since he had seen Celebrian in his dream. Arwen followed close behind, with Elladan, Elrohir and Estel following close behind her.

Upon entering her quarters Ana was quickly told in a no-nonsense tone to follow instructions. She quickly did what she was told; ending up on the bed waiting for her father to get everything ready and set up to start her healing process. At least for her body, her mind and heart were something he could only influence along with the rest of her family and the friends she would make.

Turning Elrond shooed his other children out and shut the door on them to stop them from re-entering while he worked on Ana. Working quickly he made up the salves he would need along with the tea he would need her to drink so she would not feel the pain of his work. He kept turning to glance at her as he worked to complete the simple task, blaming himself over and over again for not being able to look after his own child. He kept reminding himself that it was not his fault, but he just could not get the images out of his head of what had happened to his little girl.

Turning his head again Elrond met the silver gaze of his daughter and realized that she knew what he was thinking. He was not expecting that, for he was not used to his children being able to know what he was thinking. He looked deeper into her eyes and was reminded of the golden outlying around her eyes and smiled. He knew what that meant; she would be very powerful someday. And he knew that he would be there any way he could to help her through all she had to go through to get there; he swore it to himself.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts he shifted his body back towards the nightstand he had set the stuff he needed to work with on and had just grabbed the tea and was bringing towards her when she spoke for the first time since they had entered the room.

"You know it's not your fault, none of this is any ones fault. It's not the first time he had done something to me; just the first time he had some help. But it's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself, if you were meant to of stop it you would have back when I had disappeared. Obviously it was meant to happen, all of it." Ana stared straight into her fathers eyes conveying all she could through her eyes. Trying her hardest to get the meaning that she didn't blame him through to him, without having to say it.

Elrond, understanding what she was saying, and taking in how grown up his youngest really was, was proud that she could already understand fate. Elrond bent forward and kissed her forehead as he whispered, "I know; I wish it were different but I know you are right." Leaning back he smiled slightly and handed her the cup of tea, keeping a hold on it, helping her hold it as she sipped it slowly so as not to drink it too fast.

As the effects took a hold on her Elrond began to work on her. It took hours to completely finish the work on her body. Including plenty of times that he stopped to collect himself, and to stop the blaming; remembering what she had told him. He had not been responsible for what had happened to either Ana or Celebrian that day, he wished he could change it, but he couldn't and he was happy that he had what he did.

After finishing with the last of the bruises, Elrond cleaned off his hands and cleaned up the mess he had made with the salves. Not wanting his daughter waking up to the sounds of others cleaning it up later. Sitting back down on the bed, he stared silently at his daughters' peaceful face and couldn't help but put his hand on her hairline and smooth it down as he kissed her forehead one last time before he left the room.

Standing outside of the door of Ana's room he scolded himself for losing his composure in front of his children. He knew how imposing a person he could be and to anyone that could be frightening. He couldn't even imagine what his children were thinking now.

He was so deeply into the scolding that he did not feel the presence of his four other children, sitting patiently, to hear how badly their new found baby sister was hurt. They had been sitting quietly not wanting to make a sound, afraid that some how even the tiniest of sounds would make it back into Ana's quarters and disturb their fathers' concentration.

The silence in the hallway was broken by Elladan who cleared his throat. They were all shocked to see Elrond jump slightly at the sound. All four of his children knew that he was dealing with a lot, but they had never seen him with out his composure in tact at all times. Not even when there mother had sailed for the Undying Lands.

Elrond turned to his children slowly with a somewhat helpless look on his other wise expressionless face. Arwen always quick at reading people quickly moved to their fathers' side and wrapped her arms around him silently giving him her strength. She knew that they had not seen what he had. They had not had to face the bruised body of their sibling after such a horrible beating that would unsettle even the hardest of hearts.

"How is she Adar?" Elrohir asked for all four of them. They all waited on baited breath as they waited for the answer. They knew she would live, the just wanted to know how badly the damage had been to her. Elladan, Elrohir and Estel moved closer before Elrond could answer; forming a small circle.

Elrond realized that he was showing his children his weakness again; his absolute love for his children and the blame he put on himself over things he could not change. Sighing he spoke quietly to his eldest children. "Ana will be fine, she took quite a beating from that man and his companion, but it looks as though she will not have any physical scars. But I can tell you now; she will always carry the mental scars. She will never be completely free around a male unless she knows she can absolutely trust him."

Elrond looked into his son's and Estels' eyes as he said this, and then added, "Even you three will be tested and judged. We all know that in time she will realize you three are among the ones she mustn't worry about, she must realize this on her own and it will take time."

At Elladan, Elrohir and Estel's nods, Elrond looked down at Arwen who was still tucked under his arm slightly, and smiled which made her smile. Elrond sighed softly and looked back at the door that was now closed and knew that he was now content with how things were. Even if his beloved was not there with them, he now at least knew that his children were all safe, and in easy distance to reach if need be a raised.

Rylie and Kyliey were left in the study alone with Estel, Erestor and Glorfindel. Not really knowing what had happened, still too shocked and surprised they just sat there for a while staring into open space absorbing what they had learned.

Finally Glorfindel moved from the spot he had been seated in and walked to where the two girls were seated and hesitantly broke them from the semi-trance they were both in. Thinking to himself that you would almost think that they had just been introduced to there long lost family. Chuckling silently he cleared his throat and crouched down to their level so he could speak without having to look down at an odd angle.

"Lady Rylie, Lady Kyliey, if you would please follow me I will escort you to your rooms." Smiling down at them he got to his feet and silently headed for the door and headed down the hallway, the opposite way that Ana and her family had taken. Everyone had noticed how Ana had been embarrassed by these two and they were not sure if they were to be put into rooms closer to Ana's. They had decided to wait for her to make the decision herself.

As they made it to the rooms Glorfindel pointed out the two doors and told the girls that they could choose among themselves which room they wanted. As long as the head of staff was told as soon as it was decided so their things could be brought to the appropriate rooms. Smiling once again Glorfindel bowed and made a semi-hasty exit, wanting to hear himself how Ana was doing.

Rylie and Kyliey both entered the room that was pointed out on their right. It was a big airy room, with a rose color theme. Kyliey instantly fell in love with it and refused to let Rylie try and lay claim to it, so she promptly kicked her out on her butt, literally and shut the door. Saying through the door, "Go look at your room and if it's really not something you would like then maybe I will think of switching, maybe!" Giggling she turned back and ran and dived onto the bed and promptly passed out. She had not slept that well the night before on the ground with all the strange men and elves around her. At least now she had walls around her to keep them away.

Rylie was at that moment opening the door to the room off to the left of the hallway. The room opened up into an airy room of a peach color. She thought that she could put up with the colors and walked slowly around the bedroom looking at the different furniture. Stopping at the bed, to stare at it with silent awe for it was a master piece. It looked to be made of some sort of white wood with carvings along the posts, with the peach comforter it blended together and looked so cozy. She sighed as she sat down and just let her body let go as she laid back and fell into a deep sleep.

Ana woke up to the sun shining on her face. Grabbing the covers and forcing them as high as they'd go she covered her face with them and jumped when she heard a person laugh. Jerking down one end of the cover, she inched her face up till one eye peeked out and she could just barely see who was sitting by her bed.

Not registering right away who he was, she jumped into a sitting position and dragged the covers around herself since she was only wearing a thin gossamer dress-like nightgown. Realizing that she didn't feel any pain she quickly looked around and everything came back to her. She was home, in Middle Earth. She wasn't stuck at her other home where she was always afraid to wake up.

Turning her face back to the man sitting by her bed she smiled and said, "Good morning Ada." Somewhat slurred from still waking up.

Elrond smiled back and leaned forward and looked into her eyes to see if the tea he had prepared the other day was completely wearing off or if he had to keep her in bed for longer. Smiling as he leaned back he looked past her towards the door just before it opened and Elladan and Elrohir walked in. Elladan carried a tray with food; Elrohir carried a pitcher of water.

Setting them down all four of them sat and ate and just talked. Getting to know each other like most families would for lunch or dinner. Half way through Arwen and Estel walked in and joined them. They joined in with sharing memories and stories of growing up, or myths of Middle Earth. What ever fancied Ana's mind.

Ana stayed with her brothers and sister for the rest of the day. Elrond had to leave after they had eaten. Going back to taking care of Imladris and what ever else got thrown at him.

While the twins and Estel were dragging Arwen and Ana through the gardens they were telling even more memories of times when they had picked on or done something to earn the wrath of their father. They were turning another corner Ana leaning against Elrohir laughing the hardest she's ever laughed in her life. She didn't notice anyone until she had walked into them.

Falling back against Elrohir she looked up into the blue eyes of the ellon she had walked into earlier on her way to her fathers study. Smiling slightly she mumbled "sorry" and stood up straight so she wasn't leaning against her brother any more.

Standing straight she realized that she stood no taller than to his nose. She knew she wasn't short so she was intimidated. Looking back and forth she realized that he knew her brothers well and that he knew of the story that she was just told.

"Good morning Legolas, what are doing all alone, hiding from all your little elleth friends?" Smirking Elrohir said cockily.

Ana watched as Legolas' face pulled a scowl and he looked around as if the mentioned elleths were going to show up at any time.

"No Elrohir. I'm just enjoying the morning and taking a stroll before I go out to the practice grounds and practice for a while. You three wouldn't mind joining me would you?" Legolas said looking at Elrohir, Elladan and Estel.

Ana felt slightly left out, but didn't want to push her way into the obviously tight circle these friends had. Arwen though being Arwen; knew and quickly suggested that they all go down to practice for a while after the finish their stroll.

Ana was about to continue when Elladan quickly jumped in to introduce her to Legolas.

"Legolas, I do believe you haven't formally been introduced to our little sister. Legolas meet Princess Ana-Leigh, Ana; meet Prince Legolas of the Woodland Realm." Legolas bowed and Ana attempted a curtsey laughing at the feeble attempt as she almost fell over onto her butt.

They went off and finished the stroll Ana learning more from Legolas as he added to the stories she was told, and telling even more that the others had forgotten or had not wanted to tell.

As they were walking towards the practice grounds the group was silent, each person thinking their own thoughts. Ana's was on each of her siblings and how she now knew what type of person they were.

Arwen was going to be the best sister in the world. She had a feeling that if she had any problems at all that she'd be there, even if it was for the stupidest of things. Like a split end or a hair style problem.

Elrohir was the brother that she knew every girl would love to have. He was the one to plot any thing with when you wanted revenge (mostly Estel in Ana's case) or to just have some fun. She also knew deep down that if she or Arwen ever needed it, he'd be the most caring brother in Middle Earth.

Elladan was more serious than Elrohir, and if they didn't look so alike Ana would doubt people if they told her Elrohir and him were twins. But she knew that he was the same as Elrohir in that if she or Arwen ever need it, he'd be there for them.

Estel; now she knew he was the type of brother that you could always rely on for anything. He was carrying, loving and he always knew what to say. Ana found herself talking separately with him just talking and spending time with him getting his point of view on different things. She was told he was Aragorn, son of Arathorn and Isildurs heir; which she knew from the movies but couldn't say.

She looked at each of her siblings in turn after thinking all of this and then looked at Legolas. She had just met all of them, but he seemed to be a mystery to her. She could not sense or feel anything from him like she could off the others. She supposed that could be because the others were her blood, but she still found it odd.

Thinking of her father then she smiled as she remembered sitting and eating with him and her brothers earlier that morning. She felt bad but she had blocked out her brothers for a bit and just sat and listened to her father talk. Loving the comfort she felt from hearing his voice which Elrond must of realized for he would talk of anything he could think of. Especially when she was nervous, he would wait for who ever were talking to finish and then give a short story to calm her down.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she realized that they had reached the practice grounds and now were heading towards a shed that she assumed held weapons to practice with. Wishing she had her sword and bow and arrows with her, so she wouldn't have to use different ones she hesitantly started to search through the pile to find a suitable sword.

After finding a suitable sword that wasn't too long; for her, what she was starting to realize shorter stature among the elves, she walked away and started to swing it around in wide arcs to get used to its weight and its feel.

Turning back towards the others she smiled and waited while Arwen finished up with the unhelpful help of the twins. "Here you go Arwen, this one will do you just fine, you won't be able to hurt any of us or yourself with it." A smirking Elrohir said holding up a sword that looked like it was made for a small elven child.

Glaring Arwen quickly grabbed a long sword and hurried out of the shed and stood next to Ana, still glaring and saying under her breath. "I'll get you for that dear brother." Ana couldn't help herself and started to laugh hard again for the second time that day. Settling down fast thought, she quickly turned to Arwen and they headed down the field to warm up.

After warming up they turned and started a light spar. Just to test where each other were on talent. After a stalemate for the third time Ana was breathing heavy and could barely talk. Falling on her butt with her sword across her thighs she gulped in air with Arwen in about the same position next to her.

Sitting they both sat and watched the four others spar for a while. Estel and Elladan and Legolas and Elrohir. Finally after both spars had finished, Ana had gotten her breath back and wanted to take Estel on.

During the spar Arwen realized that the girl was good, she probably had been holding back. She was very fast on her feet and had good eye for what her opponent was going to do. Arwen though was not the only one judging how the spar was going. Her brothers were also, wanting to see where they needed to improve her skill and hone what she already knew.

Legolas was sitting with the group making comments along with the rest but was not judging her. He was enjoying the spar as someone would enjoy a show or play. He realized that Ana had talent and was cocky with what she knew.

They all stopped judging when they realized that the spar was coming to an end. Both Ana and Estel were breathing heavily, they were attacking with more precision on trying to bring the other to defeat other than toying with them.

They were all amazed when Ana finally took Estel down and had him pinned to the ground with her sword pointed at his neck. She was laughing at him, his face showing misbelieve at being beaten. Not expecting it she was caught off guard when he kicked Ana's sword out of her hands and jumped to his feet and held a dagger that he had hidden on himself to her throat.

Ana surprised was miffed by how fast it had happened but was determined to win so she quickly grabbed onto his arm holding the dagger as to hold it away from her neck and used it to flip him over her shoulder and onto the ground; holding the dagger then to his neck and grinning like a foul till he admitted defeat.

After standing and helping Estel to his feet, waiting to be thrown to the ground like most people would have. She walked over to the group of admires that had grown and started to get a list on what needed improvement by her brothers.

Rolling her eyes at Arwen she walked towards the shed to put the weapons she had taken back; the others following behind still talking to her. She put all her weapons she had taken in the exact place she had taken them. The sword on the wooden table on the left. The bow on the stand and the arrows in the quiver and on the little hook on the right by the door.

Turning around she almost walked into Elladans' chest. Looking up she raised an eyebrow and then looked at the door he was blocking with his body. "Is there a problem Elladan?" Ana asked politely. When Elladan shook his head she moved around him and walked out, Elladan walking a few steps behind; weapons still in his hands.

Looking at her siblings she realized that they thought she was going to practice more. "I'm going to head up to Adar's study and see if I can speak with him for a while. I hope you all don't mind me leaving you all here. Just I really wish to speak with him about a matter." Ana hoped that they didn't ask about what, because she really didn't know, she just wanted to see him. She was getting worried she had a problem with anxiety after only a day or two of meeting her father. She was afraid of losing him. At there nods she turned and started up the trail back towards their home hoping that she wouldn't get lost.

On the way to the study she took two wrong turns and had to get directions from a noble who was more than happy to help.

At Elrond's study doors Ana quickly did a check of her clothes and grimaced inwardly. She quickly straightened out her tunic and tried to get as much of the grass and dirt off her leggings as she could. She knew her father and Arwen didn't like her wearing the ellon clothing but she was more comfortable in them then the dresses, so they finally relented on the dresses; for now.

After making another quick check to make sure she looked alright she knocked on the door and waited for the command to enter. After a few seconds and there was no sound, she quickly knocked again. Still she got nothing so s he decided to walk in slowly and quietly to see what her father was doing.

Ana was shocked after she had opened the door and silently walked into the room and closed the door. Her father was sleeping with his head on his desk, a paper stuck to his face no less. Ana walked up to the desk, and sat down silently watching her father sleep. She knew that it might be a little creepy that she was watching her father sleep, since a normal child doesn't watch a parent sleep, but she just couldn't stop taking in his features. When she saw him he was relaxed but he'd have a hard cold mask on his face. But when he slept, he had such a soft and caring face; which she only saw when they were absolutely alone.

She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there, but she realized that her father was waking up slowly. So she sat up straight and let him come to. When he must have sensed someone else's presence, his head shot up scaring Ana. Further scaring her was that her father held a dagger ready to attack in his hand. She figured the dagger must have been under his desk in a hidden sheath; which was why it had taken him so long to wake up.

Elrond immediately dropped the dagger when he realized that it was Ana in his study not some enemy. He knew he had scared her, and after her last father, he was surprised she was still in her seat and not running and screaming back to her quarters. Elrond quickly jumped to his feet and rounded his desk kneeling in front of Ana looking into her face, trying to see what she was feeling. Elrond was shocked when he could not read her feelings. None of his children could hide what they were feeling from him unless they were too scared or frightened to trust. This greatly worried him since this girl, his babe, was hiding her feelings.

**A/N:** So sorry this took so long. I've been caught up in High School and now I'm graduating and college is coming up. Ugh its a lot to take in. But I saw I hadn't updated since 2005 and I knew I had to. So I hope you guys like it!! Let me know what you guys think. So Read and Review!!!!

Thanx,  
Orangeblossom


End file.
